Light runs on good
by Barrett
Summary: The sequel to Evil runs in machines. Sonic and Amy go to Mega Man's world to let Helen visit him. but when Eggman tags along then the chaos begins.
1. Chapter 1 love entangled in speed

Sonic

Sonic X Crossover

To

Mega Man

Lights Run on Good

Sequel to Evil Runs in Machines

David Carter

**CH.1: Love entangled in speed**

The day was Thursday and in the early morning at 6:00 a.m. only one creature was awake, and his name was Sonic. It had been a few weeks since their venture into the world of robotics where they met Mega Man; and together beat their very own Dr. Eggman and Mega Man's enemy Dr. Wily. Amy was mad at him for not asking for help and had even locked the door on him. As he sat in the tree he felt miserable, even more as thunder rolled across the sky. Rain came down in a rush and the canopy above him let the water through to wet his blue quills. Looking down into the house he saw Amy eating her salad, but she never touched her dessert. Even though Amy was three years younger then him he couldn't ignore her forever. "These missions are tearing my social life apart," Sonic said as he got up, "but even then I find Amy's attention pleasing."

"Sonic come down before you fall," Helen said. Sonic grinned and climbed down to see his friend. Helen wore a blue rain jacket and her wheelchair was on the cement, not in the mud where she'd be liable to get stuck. "Are you still punching yourself over what Amy said?" Sonic rubbed the back of his head and nodded his head. "Maybe you should take Amy on a cruise."

"Sorry but the constant movement of waves makes my sea green eyes go crazy. When they gaze at that huge body of water I seem to lose myself like that time I fell into Chris's pool. I could get her flowers and say sorry."

"You can only do that so many times," Helen told him as they headed to the house. As they made it to the door Amy was smashing the dessert she had with her hammer until bits of cake was everywhere. Ella came into the kitchen and instead of throwing a fit led her to the living room. "If you want to make Amy happy, you may have to slow-."

"No…no way!" Sonic was upset about the word, yet if it meant Amy…no it couldn't happen. Turning his back to the door he dashed through bushes and into the city. Station Square was afloat in water but all Sonic wanted right now was to do something good. A huge chunk of debris stopped him dead in his tracks and as he looked up into the blinding rain he saw a dark shadow, it was Shadow! As he sped up the building he dodged incoming debris until he stood face to face with him. "Alright Shadow, why are you doing that?"

"I was bored," he said with a false smile. Sonic ducked under Shadow's kick and head butted him. Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm and threw him off the building. "Hope you brought a lifejacket!" Sonic's view was spinning but as he clenched his hands into fists he curled into a ball and raced into the abandoned building. Glass was sent everywhere and the 24 levels he encountered were a breeze. "A little slow today huh?"

"Just…tired," Sonic replied. Lightning hit to their right and Shadow punched him. Lightning hit to the left and Sonic kicked Shadow. The third sliced through the building and both hedgehogs descended to the water below. "This is just great!"

"Care to race?" Even as they fell to their deaths Shadow still held a competitive spirit. Before they hit the debris they curled into balls and broke through. The water was high and for Sonic it meant danger of getting hit by lightning was high. He uncurled from the ball and ran on top of the water. Cart wheeling to his left he avoided getting shocked and saw Shadow ahead accelerate. "Slow poke," Shadow yelled over his shoulder. Sonic narrowed his eyes and followed Shadow, closely behind his heels. In the dark sky white hail came down and hit them hard.

"Shadow the element is against us," Sonic said as a huge piece of hail hit the water, "let's resume the race on solid ground…" Shadow was too far ahead to hear him. Another piece of hail hit the water and Sonic had to skid to a stop or he would've drowned by an anchor of ice. As another streak of lightning came down Shadow was hit and at the wrong time too. With his legs working over time he made it to see Shadow before the lightning hit him again.

"Don't…" Ignoring the villain's plea to die Sonic put him over his shoulder and ran. The hail was bigger now and as it pelted Sonic the lightning began to strike around him.

"Conditions such as this never slow us hedgehogs down do they?" Land was ahead, but it seemed like an old enemy had other plans. In a hovering machine was Eggman and outside the storm became more agitated by the people who dare defy it. "Look Eggman let's resume this somewhere else."

"No, and besides this is the perfect locale to fight…especially if it's over water and your liable to get your sorry hedgehog butt burnt. Prepare to drown Sonic, because here I-." Lighting came down just then and hit Eggman's machine causing it to short circuit. Sonic hated his luck and with his spare arm grabbed the falling Eggman and put him on his shoulder. With all the weight on his shoulder his speed was cut down drastically and the lightning was mad. Perspiration dotted his forehead and his shoes were sinking.

"Land ahead…must use…speed…" As his shoe hit land he lost his balance and fell face first into a mud pile. Up ahead as the lightning came down he saw the outline of Eggman's home. He grabbed their collars and dragged them up the muddy slope, over a pair of teetering bridges, and with all strength wavering kicked the door down. His lights went out then.

"Is Helen alright?" Ella asked Amy as she looked over at the bored child. "Shouldn't she be playing games or talking to Sonic?" Amy uncrossed her arms and sighed irritably.

"Two or three weeks ago, I can't remember how many, but anyhow we sort of traveled to another world where an evil Dr. Wily reigns. Helen falls in love with a blue hero named Mega Man and tries to get him to act like the boy he is. Well me and Sonic hadn't spent much time together lately, and there as well because he has the gutless nerve to play hero with only the help of someone he just met!" Grabbing her hammer again she raised it above her head, if not for Ella's intervention Amy may have actually destroyed the Thorndyke T.V. "I'm…sorry Ella."

"It's ok…maybe next time you should try taking out your anger on something not in this house." Patting Amy on the head she got up and began to dust. "This silent treatment isn't the way you're going to solve this," she said as she dusted the table, "love is teamwork and if one can't compromise, then that love may not be worth it." As she left Amy pondered on it.

"Amy are you busy?" Amy looked to her left and saw Helen sitting there. Shaking her head Helen faced her and seemed to consider what she was going to ask. "If you love someone, and say they live faraway with no communication, how do you say hi, or I want to see you?" Helen asked out of curiosity.

"Well Helen, long distance relationships are quite difficult, not that I have any experience, but one part of the relationship is called compromise. If you want to see him; why not do what we did last time." Helen smiled and Amy giggled, she always liked the role of match maker. "Say Helen, where's Sonic?"

"He…left on a romantic errand," Helen replied hesitantly. Amy gave her a stare, the one where that person knew something was being hidden, so she felt like she had to tell the truth. "I told him to slow down and he ran away."

"You did what?" By now the whole house was alerted and Tails, Cream and Cheese, and Chris were wide awake. Amy's eyes were big now and she was advancing on Helen with her green eyes ablaze. Tails flew in the air and held onto Amy's struggling body and put her a good distance away from Helen. "Sonic needs speed, not slowness."

"I was trying to tell him to slow down on his hero status, so that he could spend more time with you. But after the word "slow" came out of my mouth he ran away. Apparently all of the hedgehogs prefer to hear one part of a sentence without even bothering to hear the rest." Chris still in his pajamas thought Helen had a good point, but he didn't want to upset Amy anymore.

"Everyone hurry a building is going down," Big the cat said from outside. Rushing outside they stared through the hail and saw an apartment building filling with water. Tails dodged the incoming hail and made it to the roof of the building where evacuation was halted. Tails found the leader of the group and tried to tell him they needed to leave. He responded in anger:

"What do you think that downed helicopter was trying to do? This hail is so thick that any vehicle that can fly will get their rotors sliced up and their engines burnt. Where's Sonic the hedgehog?" Tails looked down and saw the water was increasing its speed up the crippled building.

"We can't risk the X Tornado in this weather," Chris said as a piece of hail hit the pool. "What we need is a ship…Eggman's ship!" Running down the dirt path Chris pulled back some bushes to reveal a ship with a long deck. Everyone gave a curious glance and with a smile he said, "every time me, Helen, Francine, and Danny walk to school we see Eggman go here with hordes of treasures. This is his treasure ship."

"Oh so that's why my eyes hurt, I always thought it was the sun," Helen said. As soon as everyone was on Chris set sail and off they went. The building that Tails was on was sinking and as the people landed in the water Big reeled them in with his fishing rod. Tails helped the last girl off and with everyone safely onboard Chris set off for the center of Station Square.

Dr. Eggman sat bolt upright as thunder was heard and as he rubbed his neck he realized he was at his house. Next to him was Shadow…and eating his food was Sonic! Ignoring the pain in his back he advanced towards the hedgehog who in turn saluted him with his fork! "Why are you eating my food?"

"Well," Sonic began and then took his valuable time chewing on a slice of pizza, "we were fighting and lightning struck your smartly made lightning proof vehicle. I carried your two lifeless bodies to land, where I eventually dragged your bodies through mud and across a very high bridge…where I set you two down." Sonic wiped his mouth with Eggman's table cloth and then drank out of Eggman's carton. "So, how's the storm going?"

"If you're asking me, I'd say it shows no sign of dieing anytime soon. But while you're here you'll respect my rules and food limit, understand?" Sonic agreed and went over to the computer where a minute later he was playing games.

"Why do I feel like I've been dragged across a wooden bridge," Shadow said as the room spun and he scratched his back. His red eyes settled on Eggman and Sonic and it suddenly hit him. "Oh, I guess that's why." Sonic jumped from the chair and kept his distance as Shadow got a slice of pizza and ate it.

"This is why I don't enjoy company," Eggman sighed as Sonic joined Shadow. Observing the two fight over the last slice made him see them through different eyes that didn't belong to an evil genius. In a certain light Sonic and Shadow were rivals: rivals, brothers, allies, and above all simple opposites. Shadow was destructive and Sonic was the person to prevent destruction. Collapsing onto his bed he closed his eyes and during the middle of the night the storm died out.


	2. Chapter 2 The ones who were caught

Sonic 2

**CH.2: The ones who were caught**

Inside the newest factory of Wily two robots were hauling around burnt leftovers from the last fight. Decoe and Bocue were left behind and were found by the evil Dr. Wily. Since they worked for Wily they were in hard labor till Wily thought they had enough. "My back is squeaking!" Bocue complained. Decoe put his load down and flexed his arm, it still was loose. "When will Dr. Eggman come get us?"

"If I know him he'll take his good time," Decoe said as he took a little break. The last battle was such a sure thing, until the hedgehog's friends showed up. Then Wily had the nerve to argue with Eggman and that ended any possibility of further alliances. The robots had served under Dr. Eggman for quite sometime, in all that time they managed to ruin things for him or hurt them in the process.

"Speaking ill of your former creator hmm?" Wily was above them; he wore his white lab coat and held a calculator in his left hand. "That machine was the finest and could've ended the Mega pest and your blue hedgehog, but nooo, Eggman puts just 2 lousy crystals in!" walking down the stairs one would be shocked by his height, but after the last step his height shrank. "Taking a break now?"

"No Dr. Wily," Decoe said getting up from his leaned and kicked back position. Wily smiled coldly and looked at his hand as if the answer given was just a coat of a lie. The two quickly set off to work and Wily walked back up the stairs from which he descended. As long as he kept those two busy he'd be happy, but if not the outcome of his actions may bring Eggman here in cold vengeance. As he entered his office he plopped into his swivel chair and rubbed his temples. As he sat there he contemplated his past failures and the recent one too.

"My early success was with my former partner…and friend Dr. Light. We were the future of hope for a crumbling city of economical mayhem. Light had the brilliant scientist label; I was his brilliant assistant, I Dr. Willy an assistant! After I left I was labeled evil scientist and soon set to work on my evil ways. What I hadn't planned for was Light to get volunteers for a new project. This close and blasted away by Mega Man.

"Mega Man destroyed my brilliant machines and resources leaving me in a state of confusion. No new ideas come to mind and all that was left for me to do was hide," Wily said as he swiveled over to the viewing screen. Eggman's two lackeys were down there busting their bronzes over Eggman's betrayal to him. His next project would be much bigger, so much that no attack could harm it, no speed was too fast for it, and this time there was an element of surprise. Spinning faster in his chair he laughed and laughed, until he fell to the floor. As he got up he brushed himself off and smiled wickedly.

Pharaoh Man bit the dust as Mega Man shot out a charged beam. To get over not seeing Helen he had scoured the city in search of Wily's creations, right now he had the luck to find Pharaoh Man. For the last hour the two had taken shots at one another until at last he succeeded in landing the final blow. _Wily seems to think original, Mega Man thought tiredly. _The constant movement he had to do limited his thoughts much like Wily wherever he was. Waling out of the alley he met the crowd of people (his fans) who always followed his battles. As he ran to Dr. Light's home they followed relentlessly. Sliding under the gate he managed to loose his overbearing fans and after he heard their voices grow fainter he leaned against the gate for rest. "Sorry…maybe you can get my autograph tomorrow," he said to the retreating fans.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" stopping before the door he sighed. The blonde haired girl in the wheelchair was out of communication, and their parting words were left to speculation. Turing back to his girl fans he said with a grin:

"Yeah, I do." This left many of them heart broken and others thought of him as afraid to love. He didn't care and closed the door with a heavy heart. Those fans that climbed his gate he never understood, but for any comment from him, the risk was none to great. Dr. Light was in his lab, as usual, and seemed to be preoccupied with a new experiment. "Hey Dr. Light what are you making this time?" _No answer, must be really top secret, he thought curiously. _As he tiptoed to the room he peeked around the corner to see Dr. Light hunched over the table. As he was about to leave he heard a whine…almost like the whine of a new weapon. His curiosity won and he looked over Light's shoulder.

"Ah…I see you've discovered your new arm canon," Dr. Light said without letting his eyes wonder up to his young friend. Mega Man gave him a confused look and Dr. Light chuckled to himself. "Well, I heard you were having problems of penetrating Wily's creations, so I've been working these past few weeks on it. Here try it out on the practice dummy in the training room," Light said lifting up the red canon. Mega Man gave it another curious glance before slipping his arm out of the blue arm canon and adjusting the new one on. The training room opened up recognizing his body signature and as he stepped in he poked at the arm canon suspiciously. The lights came on and Mega Man walked forward wary of his surroundings.

"Hello Mega pest!" Mega Man tightened his grip on his arm canon and stared in anger as the white haired man appeared in a robot with four legs. The robot lunged at the young hero, but Mega Man back flipped away before the machine could squish him. Wily charged the beam and the beam flew at Mega Man hitting him in his crouched form. Mega Man got up weakly and raising his arm canon took aim at one of the leg supports and let out the charged beam cracking the support in half. The Wily clone gave him a horrid smile then fired two beams in unison at the youth. Mega Man performed a handspring to the side over the beam and shot out 6 beams into the other leg support.

"Wily…you killed Rush…prepare to suffer…" Mega Man rolled under the robot and released a good dosage of charged beams. The robot collapsed and Wily was sent into the air and after a roll stopped in front of Mega Man. Mega Man charged his beam ready to dispose of Wily…but he couldn't. For after every fight Wily retreated and returned with bigger weapons at his disposal. The program ended and in the doorway stood Dr. Light with a proud smile on his aged face. "It still hurts Dr. Light…"

"I know Mega Man, but you will heal over time. Now on to more happier rumors, is it true you are building up a girl fan base of your own?" Dr. Light gave his young friend a curious look and Mega Man blushed a little. As the two headed into the lab Mega Man took off his helmet and shook his black hair loose.

"Yeah, ever since I started to go to the games in public they have been hounding me for dates. But my heart lies in another world and its counterpart is also there. Dr. Light do you think-?"

"Mega Man, I'm sorry but my technological skills do not include traveling to and from different worlds. Dr. Wily was the smart one in that department and the last of that technology enabled your friends to return home." He hated to crush Mega Man's good mood, but life never intended for every person, creature, or being to be happy. As he sulked away, Dr. Light looked over at his experiment chart to see blue dusty blueprints. With a hidden grin he put on the face shield and began to weld. In his room Mega Man lay flat on his back in a blue shirt and blue shorts. His black hair had grown and he had even grown an inch. Rush II flew in and sat obediently at Mega Man's side. Mega Man gave no acknowledgement to his friend.

"I got to go to Wily," he said determinedly, "then again it could get Rush II killed and I know how much effort Dr. Light had put in him and all." He also remembered the young two tailed fox named Tails who helped in creating his new friend. During the pool party he had noticed Sonic's girlfriend giving him the cold shoulder, _maybe it was due to his lone gunman approach to take on Wily and Eggman, he thought._

"Mega Man, Wily just stole from the downtown bank and it seems he is accompanied by Gemini Man. Go check it out and take Rush II along; seeing how he's been bugging me all day to be taken out." Rolling off the bed he stood in the closet where a blue light played across his body, when done he wore a blue armored suit.

"C'mon Rush II, let's fly low and steal back what has been taken from the bank." Rush II extended to jet mode and Mega Man jumped on as Rush II burst out the window. Staring down at the city was nauseating, but once he got his balance he saw Wily's craft. Rush II did a nosedive and just as quickly met Wily's ship. "Wily…you've crossed the line this time!"

"Boy I created the line, and from my view I'm only 3 quarters of the way along. Ah, I see you found a new mutt for met to put to sleep." Rush II growled and barrel rolled as heat seeking missiles chased after them. "It seems Dr. Light has been quite busy-."

"Yeah, and he also added a new weapon to my suit," he said with a smile. Wily gave him a smile daring the young boy to thwart his newest scheme. Mega Man charged his new arm canon and returned the smile at his enemy.

"A new weapon huh?" What Wily couldn't see was that though his arm canon was red and looked exactly the same as his old one, the real truth was it packed more of a punch. Since Dr. Light had created most of Wily's experiments, he also still had their blueprints. The one Wily drove had a leak in the right side and the left canon had a 10 second waiting time to shoot. Wily however chose to make a bluff, "fine Mega Man, you have me beaten."

"All those years of fighting you have only made me smarter, and bluffing is not one of those qualities that get better with age." Mega Man jumped off Rush II as a beam was fired and with his left hand he grabbed onto the rail extended by Rush II; exactly at that same moment he had charged his beam super hot and one he had hold of the rail he fired. Dr. Wily pounded his board as electrical currents played across his board. It seemed the Mega twerp had scored.

"I don't have the stolen loot," Wily said to the surprised Mega Man, "Gemini Man has it and his other half is on its way to steal the diamonds. I may be in cold water, but you are not anywhere near warm." Rush II steered his way into the city and found one Gemini Man running into the alley, and the other one making his way to the diamond store. Mega Man pointed right and once off Rush II headed after the other.

"Ruff," he challenged the other Gemini Man as he tried to escape. The multicolored man had heard the unintelligible challenge and came into the alley.

"Dr. Wily destroyed your predecessor so sorry you have to hear it pup, but this time I have the privilege to take out you." Rush II saw the Gemini beam and weaved past it and kicked Gemini Man in the back. Flying along the wall Rush II made a comeback attack and sent Gemini Man into the trashcans. "Fight me like a…" Shaking off the "man" part he began to fire erratic shots at the dog and each one ended up burning the wall. Rush II made a note of the pattern and glided by unharmed. "Stay still!"

"Grrr," Rush II growled. Changing into regular form he landed beside Gemini Man and sat there. Gemini Man liked the odds now and jumped into the air to perform a triple Gemini beam. As he slowly landed on top of Rush II a spring popped up and sent him flailing into the air. His hearing was quadruple the predecessor Rush and his spring could send anyone over 2 buildings. Firing the jets he roared out of the alley and caught Mega Man in the middle of a heated battle against the other Gemini Man. Mega Man slid under a low beam and swept Gemini Man to the ground with a sweeping kick. Rush II took this time to test his net and watched as it enveloped him in pink netting. The police would be here soon, so the two left.

"Well Dr. Wily, it seems you were telling the truth for once. I might have to drop the visiting Helen, just until it's safer to leave. "Rush II flew through the open window and Mega Man did a dive onto his bed. His legs ached from sliding and his arm canon had run out of energy during his battle, now he was home, and still lonely. He let his arm drop over the bedside and scratched Rush II's ear. His day had started out by taking on Pharaoh Man, and then a nice friendly talk with Dr. Light, his day closed when he and Rush II took down Wily and the two Gemini Man's downtown. Rolling over onto his back he wished he'd see Helen; just not with Eggman.


	3. Chapter 3 A grudge over a distance

Sonic 3

**CH.3: A grudge over a distance**

Dr. Eggman turned on the television at 8:30 a.m. and was shocked to see the faces of Sonic's friends. As he turned it up he didn't notice Sonic stir on his bed:

"This just in the Hotel known to many

as the "Lazy Heaven" just sank to the

bottom of Station Square. Unusually

high amounts of rain has hit Station

Square along with a lot of hail. The party to

rescue the stranded vacationers were

Station Square's own Chris Thorndyke

and Sonic's sidekick Miles Tail Prower.

No interviews were allowed by the tired

heroes as they headed back to their home

to recuperate. Another note has just been given

to me…it appears the shop belongs to Eggman…"

"What!" By now the two hedgehogs were wide awake and came into the living room rubbing sleep from their eyes. "Sonic, your friends stole my ship without permission and now all of Station Square knows its mine! All the sneakiness is gone and now I need a new form of transportation."

"Try walking,' Sonic suggested. As Shadow and Eggman exchanged confused looks Sonic fell to the floor. He seemed to be running while lying down and his eyes were large. Quickly as he could he dashed from the room and as the two looked out the window they saw him slip in the mud and go sailing into a tree. Apparently the phrase "take it slow" was an accursed word in his vocabulary. Eggman walked over to a bare table and as he pushed a hidden switch a Band-Aid popped up. Shadow gave Eggman a skeptical look. Dr. Eggman held the Band-Aid and all sound was left out.

"Wily must pay for the disastrous results of the machine and the success of Sonic and Mega Man! Also; he shall pay for not returning my two lackeys that were left behind. That tiny, no good, backstabbing, white haired scientist will get what he deserves soon. It will come to an end, I swear on it."

Amy Rose had just gotten back from the rescue mission and her appearance was ungroomed and tired. After they had dropped off the vacationers Eggman's creations attacked leaving them no room to relax or pat one another on the back. Behind her Helen was wet from head to toe and her eyes were alert for anything. Chris Thorndyke had the worst of it by getting hit in the head by hail and was nursing a bump. Big the cat managed to avoid the hail and at the same time the rain was pleasant in nature to him. Tails had just dried off his tails and collapsed as he passed the door. All were accounted for and when Ella came in she was glad they were alive, but not so happy at the puddle mess of their adventure.

"How…look…why?" Mr. Tanaka came in wearing his pajamas and slipped in a puddle of water. Amy rushed over to help him up and as he got up looked down to see his pants all wet. Ella shook her head and instead of lecture the kids on house rules she led Mr. Tanaka to the dryer. "Have you found Sonic?" Mr. Tanaka picked out a dry pair of pajamas and shook his head sadly. "Where can he be?"

"Maybe he is looking for those Chaos emeralds," Tanaka said. Ella kept hopeful and Tanaka gave her a smile to let her know. She wasn't the only one worried. Outside the storm grew worse and Amy and Chris began to pace around the room. Helen went to the phone to call her mom and Tails was pressed against the door wishing to ride out the storm and find his missing friend. "They are so worried, what can we do?"

"I don't know," Ella said sorrowfully. Just then a black figure surrounded in darkness came through the front gate. As Chris and Amy were about to open the door Ella came by and locked the door. "What has gotten into your minds?"

"It could be Sonic," Chris said. As they stared at the figure it began to wobble and then took a nosedive into the pool. Ignoring Ella's warning Amy unlocked the door with her hammer and rushed out into the storm. On the bottom of the pool was a bruised animal, due to the darkness she couldn't tell who it was. "Stand back Amy, I'm going in."

"Chris, what about the hail?" Ignoring her he dove in and regretted it as the cold water hit him. Fighting off the chills he swam down to the unconscious form and to his relief it was Sonic. Holding onto the icicle of Sonic he struggled to the surface and a fishing hook on his shirt. Ella was quick to put a towel around him and Amy started to chip away at the icy cocoon of Sonic.

"Great, just look at the pool!" Chris turned his shaking head to the pool and saw red and brown float on the surface. Amy had just finished her task and held her mouth as she saw on Sonic several cuts and scrapes. Sonic was rushed inside and while his wounds were tended for the group waited in the living room. "Poor Sonic."

"Nice going Helen," Amy said with a dark look. Helen gripped her wheelchair tighter and Chris felt scared. Helen, like Chris, was a good friend of Sonic; by Amy's standards non one should give any interest in Sonic as boyfriend, unless it was her. "I want to know where he's been."

"So do we all Amy," Helen said with anger creeping into her restrained voice. Tails flew in to find Sonic sipping a nice mug of hot chocolate and when he saw him he nodded. Tails sat next to him and the question on the tip of his tongue was what everyone thought. Sonic could tell by Tail's impatience.

"I went out to get some fresh air and got into a scrape with Shadow. I save his life only to bump into Eggman, who I also ended up saving. I dropped them off at Eggman's and, well I sort of fell asleep." Tails took in all this with fascination; just one thing was left out: how did he end up bloody and muddy?

"Sonic, in all the years I've known you have you ever lied to me?" Sonic put his cup down and stared at the Band-Aids on his arms. Tails was about to leave when the hedgehog tapped his arm. "Well Sonic, care to fess up about your trip?"

"Helen told me to slow down due to relationship problems and I stormed off. Shadow and I raced in the storm until he was struck by lightning. I then bumped into Eggman, but you know that part already. While at Eggman's I…sort of…said…walking." Tails held his mouth and tried to hold in bubbling laughter. What his friend relied on was speed, it was just if one took life fast where would it lead him? "Funny…huh?"

"Sorry, I just don't see speed as the answer to life's other problems. Helen misses Mega Man and was thinking of sneaking in to Eggman's house to get the world Band-Aid, since you were there, does he have them?" Sonic jumped down and made his way to the living room where everyone was talking.

"Look, Eggman would think twice before entering Wily's terrain world again. To carry around technology like that could only spell doom to its user. Chuck could you hand me that weird shaped pair of goggles?" Chuck Thorndyke hadn't been present until Sonic addressed him, and when he handed Sonic the goggles it began to emit red violet sparks. "Care to enlighten them?"

"Well, after your side adventure in the world of robots Sonic gave me a Band-Aid. At first I was skeptical knowing I hadn't sustained any injuries lately, but he assured me it had nothing to do with it. After letting a great deal of time lapse I tinkered with the Band-Aid and was in this Wily's word. I met a friendly man, Light I think it was, anyhow he led me back here where I duplicated this Band-Aid." Chris picked up the goggles and was surprised at how light they were. Now it was up to Helen.

"I don't know if I should," she said hesitantly. Amy didn't look at Sonic and Sonic felt he owed her a lot. There weren't many goggles and seeing how Helen wished for someone to accompany her, why not a fast hedgehog? "I feel afraid to go."

"Don't be Helen," Sonic said, "I know it may seem like your putting up all the effort to maintain a relationship, but you also must remember someone over there is keeping alive to see your face. That's why I asked Chuck here to make another pair of goggles," Sonic announced. Chris and Tails were surprised and Amy displeased at this surprising move. Helen seemed a little relieved knowing someone familiar would accompany her.

"What about Shadow and Eggman?" Sonic had kept what he knew a secret, but again it was for the safety of his friends. When Eggman fell asleep he snooped around and found an extra pair of Band-Aids in an empty pizza box. The real reason he would accompany Helen to visit Mega Man was to make sure Eggman kept away from Wily. For now it was a pleasure trip.

"Ah I'm sure they'll lay low for awhile," he said. As he yawned he said his goodnights and headed to bed, just not before Amy blocked his way. "Look Amy, I understand the silent treatment, so if you don't mind I'm going to go to bed."

"Listen buco," Amy began icily, "if you think going to visit Mega Man will get you away from me, then you're wrong. Tomorrow I'm coming too…then I will continue to be silent, so…goodnight." As she left, Sonic shook his head, his plan was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4 Second trip different time

Sonic 4

**CH.4: Second trip/ different time**

Sonic, Helen, and Amy stood in Chuck Thorndyke's lab where tables were cleared away for their departure. Chris, Tails, Big, and Chuck stood to the side waiting. Helen sat in her wheelchair dressed in a pretty new dress and her hands were shaking with anticipation. Sonic looked around her at Amy and she was still grumpy. As Helen slid the goggles over her eyes she was blinded by rushing light. Her wheelchair began to fly and she held on desperately as it began to spin and faces of her friends loomed at her. A final flash occurred and Helen raised her hands only to be thrown forward. As she lowered her arms she was lying in a cracked road and all around her were burning buildings. People were in panic and couldn't help her. "Sonic? Amy?" They weren't here!

"Time to heat up the party," a low voice said. Looking up she was astonished to see a robot covered in a flame red suit. As he aimed at her a bubble floated by and popped; it sent Fire Man into a building and in his place was a boy in a grey armored suit. As he helped her up he wrapped his arms around her and placed her in her wheelchair. All she heard was a dog's bark and then she fell to unconsciousness. Mega Man looked in the sky at their departure with happiness knowing Helen had arrived safely.

"Hey, Mega Man, care to lend me a match?" A burst of flames were sent upon him and as he looked up he saw Fire Man emerge from the flames along with Heat Man. As they ran at him he slid under their nova like attacks and shot out many beams; fact was they were slow. Changing weapons in the heat of battle Mega Man chose Quick Man's boomerangs. Stopping in mid slide he used his hand and braced himself for a very painful braking maneuver. His armored outfit changed and as he repositioned himself on the ground he shot two quick boomerangs that hit the two hotheads in mid jump. His shots were successful and sent them to the ground. "Hey…that was…"

"Sorry guys, but haven't you realized fireworks are the hot new items today?" Mega Man said as he switched weapons. Heat Man touched the gravel and jets of flames formed an opposing wall. Mega Man fired out his own wall…of ice and sent it towards the wall of molten lava. As the two elements crashed into each other, in some terms, many explosions occurred causing fireworks to occur. Both Heat Man and Fire Man were chilling under some ice and the fires that had almost consumed a whole city block had died out. "Phew…that was close."

"Thanks for the breeze…" Mega Man stared at the building and saw two familiar shapes emerge half frozen, but still alive. Sonic the hedgehog was rubbing Amy Rose's shoulders as they slowly descended the icy apartment. Mega Man took Heat Man's weapon and sent some warmth over to them. "Where's Helen?"

"I sent her to Dr. Light's," Mega Man said almost forgetting about her, "Rush II took her there safely before those two managed to create a heat wave the size of this whole block. You guys dropped in during the wrong time," Mega Man said with a grin. Amy jabbed Sonic in the stomach with her elbow and he gave her a confused look. Pointing to Mega Man he understood then.

"It was Helen's call," Sonic said, "besides didn't we take care of those mad scientists already?" Lightning struck the ground behind them and a huge light came.

"Ouch, darn hair wish I didn't have so much, then it wouldn't hurt this much to take this…thing off," a very irritated voice said. Out of the light was a skinny legged, round trouser wearing, losing hair Dr. Eggman! He stood there wearing a grin, but it faded when he looked down at Sonic. "How…when…you!" Sonic smiled at his confused enemy and leaving him baffled he led Mega Man and Amy under Eggman and the other way. As he recovered they weren't in front of him, as he turned around his face boiled tomato red as he saw the three of them wave at him.

"You knew he'd come," Amy said, "you said they'd lay low, then why is Eggman here?" Even Mega Man was hurt to not hear this beforehand, but he realized again that communication wasn't possible between the two worlds. "Sonic, care to fill us in?"

"Ok I knew he had an extra pair, so what? If Helen had known she'd be at home moping, this way she can be happy, and…have something to brag about to Chris, "Sonic said with a smile. Mega Man and Amy walked ahead and Sonic took this time to walk. He stopped in his tracks and realized he was ok, which could only mean he was overreacting all the time about slowing down is too hard. "I'm walking guys!"

"We're glad for you Sonic," Amy said not slowing her pace down, "now if only your mouth would do the same." Sighing, Sonic dragged his feet all the way to Dr. Light's home. As they entered the roomy house Helen sat up in the spare bed and Mega Man rushed over; as the two hugged, Amy kept her stance cold because Sonic stood there. "Well…I guess you were right, just don't expect it go to your head." Before Sonic knew it Amy had her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, which he returned. As the two joined Helen and Mega Man they caught a bit of his storytelling:

"Well…two machines managed to get the city's defense down and Wily's robots reigned terror everywhere. I woke from a well deserved sleep and took down as many robots as possible. Wily was not going to be happy when he sees Eggman in his town, the best thing for you guys to do is lie low until I solve this crisis." Helen's eyes widened and she turned away and began to cry. Amy again poked Sonic in the stomach.

"Look Mega Man, I know this is your city and all, but sometimes a hero must give up going alone. Sure you have Rush II, and last time I accompanied you, but these robots are bigger then both of us. This time I advise you to bring in the surprise, which is backup." Mega Man was about to leave but Sonic stood in his way and wouldn't budge. "Do it for Helen."

"I…I will do it," he said in defeat. Within the following hours Sonic had rounded up: Tails, Chris, Danny, Francine, Big the cat, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Shadow. In the cleaned up lab Dr. Light stood by a podium dressed in a general's outfit. They were all in power suits; each was based on the individual's character and attack style. Dr. Light cleared his throat and began:

"My dear allies, a city is attacked and the man responsible stands by hidden in a building guarded by his best and strongest. Your job is to protect an assigned area and stay there until the damage is lessened. Proceed to the training facility and fight like today, well lets just say is your day of honor!" Amy Rose raised her arm canon and huge thunderous beams came out.

"Let's see if they surrender now," she said. Danny was in a black suit and as he fired his arm canon 16 deadly red beams were spat out and chewed a wall down. Chris was in a white suit and as he fired he felt intense heat come out and it blinded him temporarily. Big the cat wore a huge blue suit and as he fired his arm canon a fish hook came out and wrapped around Dr. Light's foot. Dr. Light was reeled in much to the humor of everyone. Tails wore a golden suit capable of soaring to the sky and had quick fire. Francine's was purple and had the capacity to do many acrobatic feats. "Hey Dr. Light, what about Sonic and Knuckles, do they get one too?"

"Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow will be taking on Wily's highly shielded hideout. Helen and Rush II will be taking out any relay stations…and Mega Man here will go for Wily. The rest of you will have the hard part, which is to take down Wily's creations and preserve the city." As everyone took this in Mega Man walked over to Helen and knelt in front of her. He knew she'd be safe with Rush II; still he also cared about her too.

"Remember your suit will kick in at the sign of any danger and if you-." Helen put a finger to his lips and gave him a kiss before departing. The weapons were charged, it was now time for the battle of evil V.S. good, for that matter the risk was too high.

Chris Thorndyke, Tails, and Francine were the 1st to take on block 1. All seemed quiet but the 12 year old had been in enough battles to know quiet was meant to mess up one's sense of silence means deadly. Just then two robots dropped from the tallest building: one had the ability to shoot gusts of wind, the other could hit hard. Hard Man charged at Francine and knocked her into a crumbling building. Tails went to help and just stopped short of a swift punch. The next attack he flew over and shot out three quick successions of shots to slow Hard Man down. "Francine are you ok?" Hard Man recovered and sent a hard attack into Tails sending him spinning and crashing.

"Wrong…move…knucklehead," Francine said. Kicking off from the pillar she lashed at Hard Man with a spin kick and sent him through a column of pillars. Outside Chris was ducking and weaving his way to an enemy whose constant shield kept blowing him away. A shot from the side grazed his shoulder and as the wind died down Chris leaped onto it; with the winds push he performed a sloppy front flip and fired two shots that shorted out Air Man's wind use.

"Dr. Light really packed a lot of power in these," Tails said as he performed several air maneuvers. The other across town faced their own problems. Danny, Amy, and Big the cat faced off against: Guts Man, Wood Man, and Top Man and all three seemed hungry for battle. Danny glared at Guts Man.

"Just because you wear a suit, doesn't make you strong kid," he said with a chuckle. Danny raised his arm canon and as Guts Man charged at him he jumped over him and rolled away. Guts Man then tore off a crumbled pillar and began to toss it left and right pelting houses and making Danny's options of escape scarce. Danny charged his arm canon and as a piece of debris began to come down he lined up the shot and fired every deadly red beam that hit the debris and sent a chunk at him.

"Strength comes from within, so I guess I am already strong," he said with a grin. Guts Man caught the debris and his eyes began to do somersaults and just like that he fell. Amy held her hammer in her free hand and with the other her arm canon was charged to its highest energy shot. Wood Man held his hands up and leaves began to fall; as they stopped he had the perfect shield.

"You were created for evil, but is evil really evil? Even though your parts are robot, there must've been some heart to create you, right?" Wood Man sent his leaves over causing Amy's shield to drop a huge percentage. With his shield gone he was defenseless and Amy swung her hammer so hard that wood Man had a crack. She then backed away a few yards and released the beam she held which tore through the leaf shield and stunned him. "Big, don't take it easy, ok?"

"You bet Amy," Big said. Top Man began by sending two tops around Big and as they spun faster Big became dizzier. Top Man then threw a top spinning in Big's direction and smiled as the suit short circuited. Focusing hard on one of the tops he raised his huge canon and fired out a fishing line and as it flew out it actually made a catch-Top Man! Big reeled in Top Man then before he fell down due to dizziness he used all his strength to launch Top Man off his hook and sent him flying. All three collapsed and checked their shields which had about ½ energy left. "That sure was a nice catch."

"Yeah Big, it sure was," Danny said. They had done their job, now all they had to do was let Helen and the others do the rest.

Rush II held onto Helen's wheelchair as they flew across town and to the relay station. The relay station had been put up a year ago and without its power the city could never be warned of attacks. Rush II began to descend upon the station and once he set Helen down he flew up and into the sky to make sure no one got in. Helen pulled out the codes Mega Man had given to her and began to type them in:

6j2#78HY-

8A12II3D91-

Dr.LIGHT11

The first relay was in motion and Helen clapped her hands in excitement. Up above, Rush II spotted a blue light, as he went to investigate the blue light flashed once and he was held in the same position. Grinning from below was none other then Flash Man and Magnet Man. Helen was about to type in the second relay codes when her wheelchair went nuts. "Rush II I need help," she said. The familiar bark didn't come back. Her wheelchair toppled over and she fell to the dirt.

"I heard Mega Man had a girl," a mysterious voice said, "at first I didn't believe it, but now I think I do," he said in a satisfied voice. As he stepped into the light Helen saw he had a huge magnet on his head and wore a red suit. Around the corner came one with time written all over him. "Flash Man…do the honor," Magnet Man said. Flash Man grinned.

"Time to be still, and with a flash your body won't move and we can destroy you then." As he raised his hands up he felt his face get hit by iron and was sent tumbling in the dirt. Magnet Man spotted the flying Rush II and used his magnetic power to bring the robotic dog in close.

"If it's not Mega Man, it's you," he said with frustration, "I can't take your master's winning grin anymore, this time I want to see a torn up boy who crumble under my blow!" All the while Magnet Man had Rush II; he had forgotten to watch Helen who had now entered the final relay codes:

7OIV96052-

611663025-

Dr. RIGHT22

The relay station glowed in a yellow light and as it spun faster the more magnetic material flew to it. Magnet Man was one of those objects and flew off the ground to circle around the station. "I had the dog in my hands, but how did-?"

"If you must know it was me," Helen said with a smile, "it was while you were doing your bad guy soliloquy that I managed to crawl over here and enter the magnetic revolving station code. I set it for 2 hours, that way by then Mega Man should be able to take out your master." Rush II helped Helen into her chair and flew her back home to wait for the others.

"This must be it," Sonic said for the 15th time. After they had set off from Dr. Light's they had encountered 14 buildings, each guarded by a fierce robot, yet once they got in there, they found an empty room. Knuckles and Shadow had grown tired of Sonic's random choosing and Sonic could see this by their constant whispering. "C'mon I'm serious; this is definitely the building this time."

"Sonic if you're wrong I swear by the master emerald I will find the nearest pool and toss you in." The entrance wasn't guarded, so as they entered they found the two most unfortunate robots in the whole town: Decoe and Bocue. "Sonic, didn't you say Dr. Eggman was here?"

"Yeah I did, but if you're thinking what I think you're thinking it won't work. Dr. Eggman came here to settle a score between him and Wily. Now as much as I'd enjoy Eggman getting his butt kicked by Wily, this town has seen enough excitement to last a year. Shadow tie those two up."

"I got to tie them up? Let me guess, you guys will do the butt kicking while I get the people to safety, well let me tell you it doesn't work that way." Shadow got in Sonic's face and as the two argued two robots snuck to safety and let out a breath of relief. However, it was Knuckles who noticed them and as they scurried into a neighboring building he followed behind.

"Dr. Eggman we're here," Decoe said. A huge machine landed in front of them and at the controls was Eggman himself. Knuckles made his way back to Sonic and Shadow and found the two zipping about the room and throwing objects. Cracking the ground with his knuckle he stood back and as the two hedgehogs came around the corner; they tripped over the crack. Having their attention he filled them in on what he saw. They seemed to not believe him.

"Look and see for yourself and you'll thank me later, now come on before Eggman escapes and this town suffers more." The three of them ran and burst through the heavily barricaded door to catch Eggman going out the other way. "Where's your friend Mega Man?"

"Yeah forgot about that," Sonic said rubbing his head. Rolling into a ball the three sped after the departing machine and into 3 carefully placed cages. As Sonic rubbed his head he saw none other then Mega Man! "Hey Mega Man what's this contraption?"

"Look as much as we've been advised to keep these two from battling each other, why not let them duke it out? You and Knuckles fight constantly to get reason across to the other, these two can blow each other up all they want…and maybe come out of it a little more mature." Even as he spoke, Dr. Wily came around the corner in a flying blue menace. Dr. Eggman hopped along in his green machine and the two met 5o paces away. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles peered through the bars of their cage at the standoff.

"You should've not come back Eggman," Wily said. "After the failure of providing me with enough power to vanquish Mega Man, why come when you'll face a humiliating defeat at my hands?" Mega Man saw Wily charging his beam and dragged the cages aside as Wily fired angrily at the hopping contraption; Eggman pushed a green button and pulled back the silver levers and just as the blue beam shined in his view he punched a red button to bounce up.

"I didn't screw up the machines design; you did that all on your own. You see, it was the flaw of how the machine was in many ways "stable" that messed up my chance of ever destroying that hedgehog!" As the machine landed he launched his own offensive that shot out a tri-beam of green. Wily used the hidden jets on his machine and flew around a building that shielded him from the stun beams. "Stand still you small white haired rat!" Eggman bounced on top of the building and no sign of Dr. Wily. "Show yourself!"

"I care about stealth Eggman, something that hedgehog knows more about then you." Looking over his shoulder he saw Wily and before he could hop away Wily had steered his fist onto his head. Eggman typed madly to reroute weapons to shields but his roof was already being crushed like a can. "Care to give up little man?"

"At least I can take it," Eggman said. Flipping the red switches he sent an electrical short out to Wily's machine and over the comm. he heard his cries. All his power was gone and Wily's machine had given up on top of him. Mega Man released Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow and together dragged Eggman's machine away. "What…what is happening?"

"Relax Eggman its over," Sonic said with a grin, "and for the record all your technology of traveling to this world are hereby ordered for termination. This world is off limits during its many makeovers and as for Wily…he'll be doing some community service." The three heroes laughed, but the 4th seemed to be disturbed. If access to this world was closed, then that would mean his relationship with Helen was also. His brain came up with many farewells, yet his heart had another plan.

"Sonic thank you for a great weekend," Amy said. Sonic smiled at her and the two held hands as they walked into Dr. Light's house. A somber mood held them all and Helen seemed to be lost in the swirling portal before her. Feeling her chair disappear she found herself in Mega Man's arms and as he sat on the couch she melted into his embrace. She couldn't help herself as she smothered him with kisses. Mega Man himself held onto her desperately, but what Helen didn't know was he had a plan.

"You will always be with me," Helen cried. Chris helped Helen into her wheelchair and with Danny the three of them walked into the portal. Sonic walked up to Eggman and shook hands with someone he considered his equal. All the other goodbyes were silent and as Dr. Light threw the lever the portal imploded and there was empty space. Helen was gone again.

"Are you sure about this?" Dr. Light felt worried about his blue friend as he went into a storage room and pulled out the two burnt out machines. "I can understand you bringing Eggman and his lackeys back, but to bring Wily also? Did you think about who would protect the city while you were gone?"

"They will," Mega Man said motioning to the two in the shadows. Coming into the light were the unlikeliest of pair to come-Rogue the bat and Knuckles the echidna. "Rogue wanted information, and Knuckles here wants to protect the city…and see if any valuable emeralds are around. Relax Dr. Light; I'll be back before their in trouble."

"It may be the other way around kid," Rogue said with her hand on her hip. "To let two baddies out in the arena for the 2nd time may bring casualties." Knuckles frowned on that but Mega Man himself had his worries. Dr. Light hit a yellow button just below the control panel and a purple portal opened up. "You didn't tell us how long you'd be gone-."

"I didn't did I?" Jumping on to Rush II he hooked the machines up and as he waved his hand felt the pulsing waves of space eat his skin and blind his vision. In a split second they were in a huge town square. On a sign it said:

"Welcome to Station Square"

"You took the risk to visit me Helen, now its time I did the same." They flew into the city unknown, and were ready for a new adventure.

Coming Soon

Final Blow in Station Square

The finale of the crossover


End file.
